Venganza dulce venganza
by just-my-soul
Summary: ok amiguitas, sorry si el chap era corto pero mmm jejejeje las deje con las ganas?y miren el prox sera de mm jijijiji(j-m-s riendo maniaticamente) besos a todos- smack and rr
1. como comenzo

**Hola gente**

**Bueno soy nueva , ejem no los aburro y aqui va mis locas ideas**

**------ no gano nada con esto , no me pagan y lo hago por diversion sana , todos los peronajes pertenecen a j.k rowling y yo solo los utiliso para alegrar ratos d aburrimiento d mis lectores--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Resumen: a herms le han venido ganas de llamar la atencion , a los chicos un infarto y a las mujeres celos ..... no sabia q escribir pero bueno pues espero un paar de R&R**

**Advertencia: si me paso con algunos comentarios , aludidos a algunos personajes , no me maten please es solo q me viene automatico**

**jejeje**

**k me esta pasando????-**

**chap 1 - - ciega - - -**

hermi me ayudarias a terminar con pociones ? vamos no seas malita ¡!!

mm esta bien ron pero dejame un rato terminar con el resumen d historia de la magia para harry – le decia la timida hermione granger , griffindor y posible premio anual a su amigo mientras estaba sentada en la sala comun terminando unos deberes

gracias hermi eres unica- le decia este dandole un sonoro beso en la mejilla lo k hizo q esta , por sus sentimientos hacia el , se sonrojara , el pelirojo al ver esto sonrio triunfante ya q las boconas d parvati y lavander en un paseo a hogsmeade se les fue un comentario , sin querer naturalmente, en el cual las dos dijeron q hermi estaba colada por el y pues nuestro simpatico ron ni corto ni peresoso le estaba sacando jugo lastima q se venian las vacaciones d navidad y ya no le podria dar sus tareas para q les "complete" lo q falta, estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su estomago q le decian "comida !!!!"  
herms no bajas a comer? – le pregunto con una sonrrisita picara – si ve .. vengo c con titigoo- ron se reia internamente y bendijo a parvati y a lavander por todo _(NA : q cruel pero necesito un malo y pues ronnie me parecio muy bien jejeje pero ya veran q al final el no sera el malo asi q no me maten!! Ah y confirmo no es ron/hermione lo estoy solo utilizando , muajajajaj oops! )_  
asi los dos salieron pero en realidad herms no estaba enamorada de ron o de cualquiera lo q pasaba era q era timida por lo tanto cuando alguien le dedicaba una sonrisa algo a lo q ella no estaba acontumbrada se advergonsaba ese era el problema pero lo q mas le extrañaba era q ron desde ayer , q se fue a hogsmeade regreso extraño y no hacia q mirarla y mirarla , si no fuera su mejor amigo se diria q se esta aprovechando d su timides y debilidad para q haga le sus tareas_( NA: ay si supiera!! )_ ya se lo habia pedido Harry q como ron utilizaban las mismas tacticas al igual q dean o seams y hasta neville , ya q ahora ellos tenian 17 y pues la adolecencia fue y esta siendo generosa con ellos. Todas las chicas griffindor y porsupuesto no solo ellas sino todo hogswarts suspiraban por esos 5 y pues hermi no era ciega o eso creia ella.   
habia cambiado ahora las curbas se acentuaban pero ella no las dejaba ver con las tunicas y los uniformes sueltos , no se maquillaba y siempre los cabellos enmarañados , habia crecido si y lo sabia pero no lo habia dado a la luz, era un diamante escondido en el carbon pero bueno ya .... abriendo las puertas del gran comedor ........  
hermione hermione!!! – q pasa pansy_? (NA: pansy es nesesaria asi q las puse d amigas )_ – mm t queria preguntar q haras en las vacaciones de navidad – vendra a mi casa conmigo y harry y tambien quisas seamus,dean y neville – dijo ron, a lo q la rubia jalo a la castaña y le dijo ya mas alejadas – no iras verdad? Hermione yo no t he querido decir nada por q t respeto y respeto a tus "amigos" – decia marcando la ultima palabra – pero ellos solo t utilizan por dios date cuenta!! -no pansy ellos solo quieren q yo este con ellos no pensaba q fueras asi -herms ellos t usan para q tu les hagas las tareas !!! cierto pelirojo aparecio y la jalo connsigo -escucha bien Parkinson , ve a meterte en los pantalones de malfoy y deja a hermione tranquila pansy ofendida por el comentario se dirigio a su mesa no sin antes mirar tristemente a hermione a lo q esta desvio la mirada y se dejo jalar por ron

hermione al fin llegas- decia un harry muy malicioso

-emm me preguntaba si terminaste con mis apuntes es q tu sabes dentro d dos dias partimos y pues tenemos q entregar eso mañana – neville , seamus y dean q estabas escuchando comentaron

-si herms q hay con mi informe d pociones?- dijo dean

-si y con nuestros informes de estudios muggles? – dijeros neville y seamus

-tranquilos chicos q ya termine y los he dejado en vuestra recamara –decia hermi –

-ay ¡!!!! Hermi eres la mejor como siempre tan amable – dijeron al unisono _(NA: no me maten si estoy poniendo a los chicos tan aprovechados pero como ya les dije q despues se va a voltear la torta jejejeje) _hermi crees q lograras hacer el informe de pociones para mañana – pregunto seductoramente ron a alo q esta casi se atraganta con el jugo

-e y yo yayaya lo lo t termine r ron –

-como??? si t lo pedi solo hace unos instantes?- preguntaba el asombrado

-es q l lo q q pa pasa es q ttu bue bueno te pusiste a pensar algo asi co coomo memdiia hora y ya aproveche p para terminar tu informe – decia hermione todavia muy nerviosa a lo q nuestro amigo respondio

-eres maravillosa herms!- decia guiñandole un ojo

– n no es pa para ttannto to- y se dispuso a comer

despues de la deliciosa cena hermione se dirigio a su habitacion con las caras de los muchachos tan satisfechos rondando por su cabeza , se sentia feliz y NESECITADA se durmio con una sonrisa en la cara indicando su estado d animo .. pero en slytherin una rubia se paseaba d aca para alla pensando en como su nueva amiga era tan ciega y en lo q haria por ayudarla,

-pansy tranquilizate quieres , hermione es lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta !!!- decia un ya mareado Blaise Zabinni

-pero Blaise ella no me quiere creer!! – gritaba histerica

-mm nunca pense en decir esto pero pansy tiene razon Blaise viste no dijo ni movio un dedo para defenderla de weasley – decia un rubio mirando muy detenidamente la situacion

pero lo q ellos no sabian era q muy pronto el destino se encargaria de quitarle las vendas a hermione muy pronto .... quisas demasiado pronto

nuestra querida hermione se levanto por primera vez en tanto tiempo a las 11.30 de la mañana estaba muy cansada ya q practicamente habia echo el trabajo de seis personas

se dirigio a ducharse y a cambiarse , cuando termino se acordo d q sus amigo acostumbraban a levantarse los sabados a esta hora asi q los encontraria en la sala comun

pero decidio asustarlos o darles una sorpresa , disponiendose a bajar con todos sus informes q entregaria ya q el dia siguiente viajaria con ron y los demas a la madrigera!! Y estaba verdaderamente feliz! Bajo cautelosamente y en efecto todos estaban alli , hermi decidio asustarlos asi es q se escondi detras de un mueble _(NA: no se cual imaginense uno q estea por las escaleras)_ donde se encontraban sentadas parv y lav alfrente suyo harry dean ron y nev

cuando se disponia a atacar escucho su nombre asi es q esperando buenos comentarios se quedo callada a escuchar lo q diria el pelirojo

lav, parv tenian razon herms esta colada por mi , hasta me hace las tareas- hermione se ruboriso mientras empezo a oir carcajadas provenientes d todos

ay ronnie , nos equivocamos no esta enamorada de ti ni d nadie- comento lavender y ante la mirada aturdida de ron parvati continuo

-lo q pasa es q hermione es tan nerd de hacer todo por q ustedes les piquen los dientes o se les insinuen

-es verdad ron – intervino harry – yo mismo hago lo mismo sino como crees q me ayudaria – a hermione cada palabra la hacia sentir mas miserable

-quien lo diria tan inligente para unas cosas y tan corta para otras- decia dean con tono burlon

Hermione se sentia humillada ante aquellos comentarios y sin querer comenzo a derramar lagrimas, era verdad q era timida pero no deberian haberla usado de esa manera no agunto mas pero decidio ver si alguien la defendia

- tienes razon dean , ella q va tan altiva por todo Hogwarts no se da ni cuenta-

- es verdad seamus no pense tener una amiga tan corta para esta clase de cosas- comento ron

- jajajaja si si y ahora de seguro estara en la biblioteca verdad chicas? – pregunto harry

- mmm lo suponemos ella nunca se queda dormida asi q ni nos molestamos en ver si estaba en su cama

- jajaja si tienen razon la raton de blibioteca seguro esta leyendo no se aguanta ni un poquito para leer la nueva edicion de "La historia de Hogwarts" – comentaba neville , lo cual dejo helada a hermione si era cierto pero del ultimo que se hubiese esperado un comentario asi hubiera sido neville

y asi hermione comenso a sollosar muy despacio , tan despacio q parecia los ruidito que hace una ardilla, habia olvidado q estaba detras del mueble

- que es eso chicos se oye como una ra ra rata – decian subiendose a la mesa parvati y lavander

- si es asi .... tanto para ustedes eso es lo que soy ... no es asi – decia hermione saliendo de su escondite – una estupida rata de biblioteca – decia esta dejandose se ver la cara , al instante los 7 palidecieron

- her her hermio o ne ne no nosotros- decia atropelladamente harry

-NO harry basta todo este tiempo me han mentido me han hecho creer q estaba con personas de confianza q diablos q ... q tenia ammigos – decia hermione con apenas un hilo de voz

- preciosa – comenso dean – vamos no te molestes- decia acercandose y tomandole las manos

como siempre lo hacia cuando queria algo de hermione – vamos no me digas q nunca has criticado a tus amigos

- sueltame thomas ! y mi nombre es hermione granger! - Vamos hermy no seas asi – le decian ron , neville y seamus con voz melosa – si hermy no seas asi con nosotros q t quermos tanto-

- bah! –decia hermione zafandose de ellos – ustedes quererme a mi – decia esta con una mirada de odio q dejo petrificados a los muchachos , estos miraron a las dos chicas pidiendo refuerzos

- Herms disculpanos si !! prometemos no volver a hacerte esto -

- prueba denuevo y veras como te saco los ojos patil!! Y tu Brown ni intentes persuadirme diciendome q hoy me veo bien- decia hermione volviendo a llorar – ni tu longhbotom diciendo q soy la mujer mas sensible del planeta , ni t atrevas a acariciarme las manos para calmarme Thomas , y tu Finnigan ahorrate tus abrazos y besos .... eso conmigo ya no funciona- hermione lloraba lloraba desconsolada , se veia tan fragil parecia de porcelana , pero lo q ellos no sabian era q hermione se estaba rompiendo por dentro como una muñeca , como aquella marioneta de la cual todos habian usado sin remordimiento

- Herms – estabes fueron ron y harry a querer soluconar las cosas – disculpanos es q no t vimos y no se q nos paso por la mente enrealidad lo sentimos – hermione seguia llorando y es asi como salio corriendo por el retrato de la señora gorda sin un rumbo preciso

- Ron ,Harry no lo puedo creer , seamus neville dean ¡! Coomo es posible parvati lavender!!-decia una peliroja desde la escalera- Ginny ¡! Tu eres la unica q la puede convencer – decia dean

-ginny dile q lo sentimos- decian seamus y neville – si por favor imploraban harry y ron

- por favor virginnia esty segura q se repondra rapido todos los sangre sucia son asi – decia parvati – que? Por q nos miran asi! si es la verdad ay no se q mosca les pico- decia lavender cepillandose por quinta vez en una ora el cabello

- estan locos si piensan q los voy a ayudar de seguro hermione estara pensando q yo tambien la utilizo- decia esta encaminadose a la puerta

- a donde vas? – pregunto ron

-a darle algo q ustedes nunca le han dado a hermione – decia mirando a parvati , dean, seamus, lavender – o han dejado de darle – decia mirando a harry, ron y nev

-y q cosa ? q cosa no le hemos dado?- pregunto estupidamente la browm

-AMISTAD-grito exasperada la peliroja y salio corriendo dejando a 7 personas con remordiento

§§§§§§ con herms §§§§§§

-no lo puedo creer me han usado ... yo q pensaba q eran mis amigos .. nno no lo puedo creer – se decia hermione

- herms – la llamo una peliroja q despues de haberse dado una maraton por todo hogwarts la habia encontrado

- ginny no t me acerques de seguro q tu tambien te has burlado de – hermione no pudo terminar la frase por q ginny la abrazaba de espaldas

-lo sientos por esos estupidos herms , pero tu eres como mi hermana y no voy a dejar q esteas tan triste por la clpa d esos

- ginny ¡!! - decia hermione devolvendole el abrazo y llorando a mas no poder – soy tan tonta como se me iba a ocurrir el gustarles con lo fea que estoy

-no seas tona granger- decia una voz chillona q hermione reconocio como la de pansy

- pansy – decia lansandose a sus brazos – disculpame por no averte creido pero yo pensaba q eran mis amigos

- no te preocupes no te preocupes , mm y piensas ir aun asi a la madrigera con ellos?

- estas loca no!! Me da pena por q asi ginny tendra q quedarse con ellos – decia hermione separandose y limpiandose las lagrimas

- eso era lo q les queria decir ayer , q tal si se vienen a mi casa mm? Mis papas no van a estar y pues estariamos tranquilas no creen?? Ademas asi podriamos generar un plan de venganza!

-venganza?-decia la weasley- si seria genial callarles la boca a esas presumidas de Brown y Patil

-si podria ser pero yo no quiero pelear o usar la violencia!

-violencia? Ja!! Granger nadie va a usar la violencia

- y entonces como pensamos hacerle? Con cosquillas?- pregunto hermione, ginny q entendio el mensaje se miro con pansy

-veras hermione a los chicos les vendra un infarto con el solo verte!- decian ginny y pansy muy complices y entre carcajadas

- quien las entiende- decia hermione haciendo pucherito entonces sintio como ginny le apretaba a los lados de las anchas ropas _(NA no se si me dejo entender q queria hacer notar sus lineas o e otras palabras mas bulgarcillas sus curvas) _y acto seguido vio como pansy le alzaba el cabello

-quedara perfecta ginny!!-

-si es cierto quedara para arrazar con todo!!

- un momento ustedes me quieres cambiar de aspecto!!!!!!!! No no nononononononononono

- deja de ser asi herms y por una vez hescuchame!-reclamo pansy hermione se lo penso al fin y al cabo no era una mala idea darle un poco de su propia medicina a todos, ginny y pansy conocian esa actitud en hermione sabian q acetaria

-esta bien pero como haremos con mi timides?

- de la timides no quedara nada –decia pansy muy segura y asi las tres comensaron a reir hasta q

- HERMIONE – gritaban los 5 , ya antes nombrados griffindors acompañadas por dos muchachas

Malfoy (NA hasta q aparece jejejeje ) y Zabini q estaban justo por encararlos vieron la cara q se traian y algo les dijo q se quedaran ahi a averiguarlo y a ver si le podian sacar provecho

- Q deseas Potter? – con lo cual blaise y draco entendieron q la chica ya lo habia descubierto todo

- hermi please no seas asi – desia harry con cara de cachorro y todos los demas asintian

-Potter largate- decia pansy pero hermione la detuvo con una mano , la sly. Penso q los iba a perdonar pero vio algo en los ojos de su amiga q no habia visto nunca _malicia_ asi q agarrando a ginny para q no se moviera trantando de estorbar a hermione se quedo parada en un costado. Los griffindors tenian la cara iluminada eso queria decir q los iba a perdonar y los otros slytherins ocultos decia _al diablo los va a perdonar!!! Santa hermione _pero ocurrio lo inesperado

- Uno para ti potter o mejor dicho para todos ustedes soy Hermione Granger o Srta. Granger , 2. lo siento pero no t me vuelvas a cruzar por el camino si no es para algo necesario ,3 . es mejor q se mantengan a una distancia de tres metros si no quieren pagar las consecuencias – decia señalando su varita – um y 4° y ultimo – decia con un tono de dulce sarcasmo - VAYANSE AL DIABLO – draco y blaise estaban embobados con la actitud de hermione tanto asi q decidieron salir del escondite para ayudar

-pepepepe – tartamudeaba ron

- q pasa weasley no me digas q se t perdio la lengua?

-hermy como nos puedes hacer esto?

- eres sordo o demasiado estupido ¿

-hermione como

- Potter creo q son todos estupido no entendiero a mi me dicen GRANGER no hermy , asi me llaman solo mis amigos

a blaise se le paso una idea por la cabeza asi es q con voz melosa

- Buenos dias Hermy – dijo dandole un beso y una mirada significativa a hermione con la cual le hizo entender q lo sabia todo , desde q empesaron a llevarse bien era siempre asi bastaba solo una mirada, y captando el mensaje

- buenos dias blaise – los griffindors ecepto ginny estaban en schock , pansy se reia para sus adentros pero eso era solo el preincipio ya q q drakito le paso la misma idea por la cabeza

-Herms!!! Buenos dias preciosa q tal amaneciste – decia haciendose paso entre los griffindors y mirandola al igual q blaise , lo q hermione entendio al instante

- Muy bien si no fuera por q hoy en la mañana me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida – decia dandole un beso en la mejilla y despues ¿sonriendose?

- hermione q estas haciendo has besado a malfoy y a zabini estas loca! – dijeron harry y ron furiosos

- veo q a ustedes ahi deletrearles las cosas no? Ademas yo a ustedes explicaciones no les debo asi – mirando a blaise y draco – vamos a desayunar? O a almorzar mas bien q ya son la 12.15

- si claro – dijeron los dos – vienen?- dijeron hablandole a gin y pan

-si porsupuesto dijeron las dos- pero en el instante en q se iban ron cojio del hombro a la castaña q hacia esfuerzos por no llorar y permanecer dura, blaise lo noto y no tambien q con ese toque era cuestion de segundos para q hermione rompiera en llanto asi q poniendose al frente de ella la abrazo cubriendole el rostro y dijo:

- weasley no sabes lo q son tres metros o nesecitas una regla?

-no te metas zabini!!!

-callate ron y dejanos en paz- le decia una muy enoja ginny

- tu eres la q se tendria q callar cuando madre sepa q t justas con dos estupidas serpientes una cara de bull dog y una sangre sucia- ron lo dijo sin pensar todos se asombraron y hermione se encojio en los brasos de blaise. El ron como se atrevia a llamarla asi ¿?

- estupido weasley! –decia draco tomando a hermione en brasos y con solandola – no pense q tu estupides llegase a estos limites!!! Como puedes llamarte amigo ?????- decia fuioso el sly.

-estas las pagas weasley – dijo blaise

-hermi no quise yo no se lo q me pasoo disculpamee- pero blaise ya lo habia agarrado de la camisa hermione se limpio los ojos con un pañuelo q le habia dado draco

- Blaise no!! No pierdas tu tiempo!- pero herms el te ha insultado – ja Zabini tu defendiendo a hermione – Callate Potter y dignate a llamarla por su nombre entendido –dijo blaise con cara de odio profundo q dejo a los griffindors totalmente acobardados. Hermione se acerco a blaise lo tomo del braso y lo jalo- no te preocupes blaise q ha dicho lo q piensa de mi verdaderamente es solo una confirma de q ya no somos amigos vamos si? A comer q me muero d habre

-pero herms – decia dejandose jalar- y tu weasley vuelve a insultarla y para muy a mi pesar ya q ginny es mi amiga tendra q vestirse de negro por tu funeral!!!!!

-ya ya tranquilo blaise – decia draco quien volvio a tomar a hermione entre sus brasos y la chica lo abraso para relajarse y desahogarse- todo bien herms?- si drako todo ok no te preocupes _ya me desquitare y los hare sentir como me senti yo _– dijo lo ultimo solo en un susurro q solo llegaron a escuchar blaise giiny y pan , las ultimas junto con herms empesaron a reir complices y los muchachos se miraban confundido

-cosas nuestras draco –decia pansy mientras se alejaban dejando a unos griffindors petrificados uno de ellos reacciono

-HERMIONE Y MALFOY ¿???? ZABINI DEFENDIENDOLA ; MI HERMANA SU AMIGA?????? Q HUEVA ESTA PASANDO???????

- no lo se ron pero no me late bien- decia un pasmado harry los demas se limitaron a asentir muy dubitantes, pero parv y lav como siempre :

-K SUERTE ESTAR ENTRE LOS BRAZOS DE MALFOY Y DE ZABINI ¡!! POR MERLINNNN K RICOO

- estas nunca cambiaran- decian los otros resignados

Pero lo q ellos no sabian es q era cierto y real ellos habian dejado atras los problemas de la sangre, el orgullo, la economia y las casas para entablar una amistad sincera

**Holassss**

**Mm q tal les parecio **

**Se q es un poko loko ¡! Pero en realidad queria hacer algo diferente jeje ya saben no me maten q al final aqui va a ver volteo de torta **

**Jeje **

**En el proximo capitulo **

**-me largo**

**- virginia weasley dime a donde**

**-con q lo sepa mama estoy mas q tranquila**

**-hey eso duele y q me echas en los ojos AUXILIO GINNY DILE A PANSY Q DEJE MIS CABELLLOs**

**-hay herms q querias q no doliera nada? Todo lo bueno necesita ser sufrido!!! Y ahora calmate**

**bueno espero q me manden un paar de reviews y q les agrade mi historia si tienen dudas dingame q las resondere .................. bye justmysoul!!!**


	2. CHANGES

**Holaaaaaaaaaa jejeje mm estoy muy feliz ya q publique mi historia ayer o antes de ayer ? mm no me acuerdo pero enfin estoy feliz de q almenos tres personas se hayan dignado a ponerme un review!!! Q bacan!!! Jejeje mm bueno no aburro mas y despues respondo a los reviews jejeje mm aqui les va mi nueva locura**

**changes**

draco , hermione , ginny , blaise y pansy se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor :

- bueno chicas nos vemos al termine de la comida asi vamos a dar una vuelta y a planear ..... mmm .... q cosa? – decia pansy agarrando la pose de una profesora con cara de sabida , q le preguntaba a sus alumnos pequeñnos por la leccion

- yo yo yo – decia ginny alsando la mano con tanto entusiasmo q dirian q era la hija de hermione , ante esta idea los dos guapetones (NA : no me van a negar q estan bien buenos . jejeje ) comensaron a reir entre dientes

- muy bien wesley a usted la palabra – decia divertidamente pansy

-Venganza!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? –

-SIIIIIIIII muy bien 10 puntos para griffindor hay q admitir q si no fuera por ustedes esa casa estaria por lo suelos con los puntos jajajaja- decia pansy entre carcajadas

-como es eso de venganza pansy? Herms no me digas q .... – decia draco abrazando a blaise y comensando a dramatisar muy graciosamente - ... ay blaise esta creciendo nuestra pequeña ahhhh!!! – todos se carcajeaban – por fin les va a dar una leccion ... aahhh – decia draco fingiendo el secarse con un pañuelo

- mi mi draki me parece q fue ayer cuando le empesamos a dar clase de "_ veganza no es mala, y si es contra un griffindor mejor_" y mirala ahora – decia blaise imitando a su ammigo las chicas comensaron a carcajearse a mas no poder , se rompian de la risa bajo la mirada incredula de 7 jovenes – toda una mujer muaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!- decia blaise llorando pero de la risa al igual q draco

- ay draco , ay blaise – decia hermione tratando de controlar sus carcajadas – como siempre tan graciosos pero bueno si no puedes contra el enemigo unetele – decia adoptando la pose de los chicos – si he crecido ahora entiendo mejor y les prometo q no los defraudare – decia hermione con lagrimas fingidas y dandoles un beso a cada uno en la mejilla - jajajajajajaja

- jajajaja her jajajajaj mio jajajajaj ne jajaja tu si q actuas bien – decian pan y gin partiendose de la risa a mas no poder

-oh vamos chicas estos dos muchachos se merecen un OSCAR!!!- decia hermione con una gran sonrisa todos pararon de reir y miraron extrañados

-Oscar? Quien es? y por q lo merececemos? ay herms esta bien q nos hayamos abrazado pero tampoco tampoco eh!!! No somos gays!! – a continuacion hermione comenzo a partirse de la risa a mas no poder hasta lagrimas le salian

-bue bueno jeje jajajaja estem ese es un premio no un hombre jajajaja es lo q se les otorga a los mejores actores en el mundo muggle jajajajaja – lo chicos q hasta ahora se traian una cara comensaron a sonrojarse por lo q habian dicho y las chicas se empesaron a partir de la risa – bueno es mejor ir a comer mi estomago me lo pide a gritos – todos pusieron una cara de "y a esta como es q le habla la barriga? – es una exprecion muggle para decir TENGO HAMBRE!!!- todos comenzaron a reir denuevo entrendo en el gran comedor , miles de miradas se posaron en ginny abrazada a pansy para no caer por la risa y mas de mil ojos se abriero superando en tamaño a los platos al ver a hermione "tan" abrazada a los slytherins , si era cierto q ahora se llevaban bien y q hacia meses q se les veia hablar amenamente por los pasillos pero esta era una imagen de foto q a Colin no se le escapo , despues de saludarse se fueron a sentar

GINNY – HERMS

- q tal si nos sentamos por ahi? Seguro q ahi no nos molestaran no herms?

- sip tienes razon – y asi se sentaron bien lejos de donde habituaban hacerlo

- bueno tendremos q hacer muchas cosas mmm tengo q escribirle a mama para decirle q voy contigo a donde pansy , pero aunque sabe de mi amistad con ellos va a querer que le explique y si no te molesta quisiera decirle la verdad- decia muy timidamente ginny ya q estaba un poco contrariada

-no hay problema molly siempre ha sido de confianza para mi – decia hermione con una sorisa y una mirada triste disponiendose a comer.

SLYTHERINS

- aun no lo puedo creer q quiera vengarse – decia blaise

- ni yo pero ya ves

- si es verdad chicos pero creanme que esta venganza va a tener clase

- y que maleficio usaran – preguntaban los dos con los ojos brillosos

- lamento desilusionarlos pero ninguno – antes de q reclamaran pansy los miro y dijo – sera algo mucho peor jajajajaj muajajajaja

- que cosa?- dijeron los dos bajando a pansy de su nube de terror

-algo que solo las chicas sabemos hacer y que ustedes no sabran por ahora- los dos se miraron confundidos , iban a preguntar mas pero fueron iterrupidos por el director q iba a anunciar algo

-Queridos alumnos os interrumpo por unos instantes para comunicarles que despues de las vacaciones de navidad se sabra quienes seran los premios anuales por un año y medio como antes acordado (_NA : ok ok no tomates please pero lo hice asi para darle mas importancia al asunto jejeje a y porsi a las moscas estan en 5 curso jejeje esq asi podrian estar los gemelos y wood en mi fic jejeje no apto para cardiacos uyuyuyuyiiii bueno continuemos jeje )_ ah y por cierto lo estaba olvidando – decia el viejito guiñandole un ojo a minerva Mcgonagall (NA: menuda presa q se agarro la tia , ya decia yo q eso de combertirse en gato traia consecuencias) – Despues de las vacaciones se podra precenciar una actuacion donde estara consentido usar artefactos muggles como magicos y consistira en baile , canto entre otros y sera de 5° para arriba en las afueras estan pegadas las tablas de inscripcions donde se podran anotar, el grupo tendra q consistir de maximo 5 integrantes y un protagonista el q desarrollara unas coreografias o canciones especiales mm espero que les guste la idea y pues queremos motivarlos asi es que al grupo que gane le daremos 500 galeonsde oro y la oportunidad de lucirce frente a toda la escuela el dia siguiente a la actuacion ,claro esta frente a los padres ah y lo ultimo seran seleccionados 3 grupos como primer segundo y tercer puesto y claramente pueden ser mixtos esto significa q pueden juntarse de difenrentes casas pero todos tienen q ser del mismo grado mm eso es todo . ahora a comellll ¡!!!!! – asi todos muy emocionados en especial las chicas ,por poder lucirce, y los machos ,por el dinero claro esta, comenzaron a comer.

5 griffiindors muy callados, 2 estupidas y dos gemelos lindisimos

- y por q tan callados o furiosos – decia fred

-si deverdad , q paso?

- es cierto donde esta la linda hermi y vuestra hermana?- decia oliver wood entrando en escena (NA jeje mm oliver ta bueno asi q lo puse )

- peliamos – decia dean muy decaido

- correccion : ellas se enojaron por q fuimos sinceros – decia parvati guiñandole el ojo a wood y este saco su varita al igual que los gemelo y pronunciaron un hechizo que les hizo ver todo lo que habia pasado, enseguida los tres se levantaron furiosos

- Como se atrevieron ¡!!!!!!!!!! -

- vamos que yo tambien estoy molesto y mas aun cuando herms nos esta traicionando con nuestros enemigos nosotros ni enterados y ella con malfoy y zabinni y de amigas con la bull dog faldera de malfoy ¡!!- Grito ron a lo q hermione y ginny se levantaron y sin decir mas salieron, todos las seguian con la mirada al llegar a la puerta herms no pudo mas y estuvo por caer pero super-Blaise(tatatatan) y el Drakin colorado( no contaban con su astucia) la cogio en bazos muy alarmado junto con las chicas salieron de escena pero los gemelos no habian terminado ¡!! No señor!!!!

- ustedes mocosos estupidos q se han creido – decian los tres q parecia q la mente fuera una por q decian las mismas palabras – estabamos ahi cuando hermione comenzo a comentar q se habia arreglado con malfoy y zabinni todos los oimos solo asentir pero claro tu potter estabas muy ocupado observando a las Ravenclaws para darte cuenta y tu ron demasiado embobado con hannah abot como para escuchar a hermione y q hay de ustedes dos? Finnigan y thomas demasiado extaciados en mirar a estas dos cotillas de brown y patil quisas calculando en cuanto tiempo se podrian sacar los tennis mientras le sacaban las blusas? O a ti neville preguntandote si podrias usar el invernadero para tus disque "estudios nocturnos de anatomia humana femenina " no se dan cuenta de lo que acaban de perder? es imposible INCONSEDIBLE que se den recien cuenta de todo lo que han pasado en los ultimos meses con Hermi, y asi ustedes dos se hacian llamar sus casi-hermanos bueno a nosotros nos parece que este TRIO DE ORO se acaba de combertir en el DUO DE LATA ya que han perdido a la componente mas importante digamos q acaban de perder la mente del grupo , NOS DAN PENA – despues de este sermon se volvieron a sentar ante la mirada atonita de todo el comedor inluido snape y los demas profesores, los 7 estaban de mil colores y los 3 estaban muy molestos asi q comieron y no cruzaron palabra alguna con nadie.

con los 2 griff y 3 sly

se habian quedado a ver q sucedia y estaban con la boca abierta

- esos son mis hermanos!!! Y ese es Wood bien q se lo merecian por estupidos-

- tienes razon y yo que pense que si me estaban prestando atencion no lo puedo creer _pero ya veran ya veran-_ decia hermione apretando un poco los puños

-waw menudos hermanos eh ginny!!!- decian los sly. – la lengua afilada que se manejan- decian aun con sorpresa , la weasley sonrio orgullosa

- almenos unos tenian que poner en alto el nombre de la familia- decia muy airosa

- lo admito tienen buen caracter – decia malfoy

-bueno por q no nos vamos parecemos no se que cosas aqui parados vamos a jugar afuera – pansy comento.

-si tienes razon vamosh vamosh elmione – decia blaise haciendo pucherito con mirada de cordero degollado (NA: q hermoso yo me derritiria ahhh pero bueno ejem ejem estas hormonas)

- tienes razon pero la sola idea que despues tengo que dormir en la habitacion con esos me da no se que cosas- decia refiriendose a que pasar la noche aun con lav y parv era demasiado

- y por que no le pides a snape como un favor que te deje dormir solo por hoy en sly. De segura accedera desde que le das esos folletos extraños t trata muy bien – decia drakin

-si quisas lo haga , sì lo hare antes de la cena esperemos que acepte – decia hermione muy ïﾁŠ

-crees que pueda venir? sino me tendria que aguantar a las "5 estrellas de griff" encima –decia gin algo decaida

- no problem ginny ya se como le voy a hacer – decia hermione muy segura– ahora LET'S GO!!

Y asi se dirigieron a las orillas del lago hermione y draco decidieron "observar" y se "sentaron" a cada extremo de donde comensaban a tirarse nieve

Los 7 griffindors veian la escena armandose de valor para probar una vez mas pero decidieron esperar a que entraran de nuevo

Hermione y draco se miraron significativamente ya que mientra estaban sentados habian construido magicamente bolas perfectas

-AHORA- gritaron al unisono y los tres chicos se dijeron mentalmente "A LA MADRE ; Q ESTUPIDOS CAIMOS COMO HUEVOS EN SARTEN" y se quedaron enterrados bajo toda la nieve

-Jajajajajajajajaja – herms y draco se partian de la risa chocando las manos divertidamente al notar que todo habia funcionado de manera formidable – la hicimos y cayeron redondito jajaja

los 7 griff veian la escena con nostalgia quisas y solo quisas si hubieran sido mas maduros ahora serian ellos a chocar las manos, todos la extrañaban y se recriminabas : estaban arrepentidos

- A NO ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI – se levanto ginny

- ES VERDAD NO SE QUEDA ASI – decia pansy conjurando un hechizo para las bolas de nieve

-LO SIENTO PRECIOSA PERO POR MUCHO QUE TE QUIERA ...- decia blaise divertido

- Q PIENSAN HACER – decian temerosos Draco y Hermione – NO NONONONO – asi comenzaban a ser atacados blaise a herms y las otras dos a draco , cuando se les acabaron las bolas de nieve y se disponian a hacer mas draco cogio a herms en capachin ( osea la cargo a sus espaldas) y salieron corriendo entre risas hacia el castillo, los 7 escondidos atinaron a quedarse escondidos era demasiado chocante ver a herms colgada a malfoy matandose de la risa y gritando tan feliz de la vida

-no nos atraparan – decian llegando, justo 2 estatuas antes q los griffindors ocultos , harry y los demas tenian una vista muy buena de donde estababan – mejor dicho no nos encotraraaan – caturreaba draco bajando a herms y abrazandola por la espalda escondiendose detras de la estatua, harry y los demas tuvieron ¿celos? Si eso era lo q sentian al ver a hermione en los brazos de draco

- si que lo haremos – decian pansy y los demas – y les daremos una atque de cosquillas – y asi los encontraron despues de cinco minutos – vieron ¡!! Los encontramos siempre se esconden detras de la estatuas –decia un blaise muy divertido – ejem ejem señor malfoy crei que eras mi mejor amigo – decia tomando una actitud burlona y dramatica como antes y comensando a actuar a lo q todos comensaron a reir y los 7 griff solo le pusieron atencion – y te encuentro aqui con mi amada la que me ha dado sus labios mas de mil veces – estallaron en carcajadas y draco siguiendo la corriente corrientina – no no puede ser estas con el ¡!! – dijo fingiendo ira y decepcion – pero si ayer me dijiste que me amarias por toda la vida – entonces comenzaron a partirse de la risa todos incluida herms y los griff. Ocultos qunque ellos sollo entre dientes no querian ser descubiertos , entonces los dos sly. Recobrando su actitud dramatica – ELIGE O EL O YO!!! – dijeron al unisono, Hermione que se partia de la risa cobro una pocicion familiar a la de los dos y dijo – lo siento – fingiendo llorar – pero Snape me ha conquistado el corazon y ademas besa tan riko – decia hermione fingiendo pesar y despues estallando en risas

-menuda diversion no le conocia esta cara a hermione– decia dean muy impactado por la chica

-ni yo – decian los demas hasta ron y harry – no pensaba que fuera asi- dijo parv- ujum ni yo

hermione seguia en los brazos de draco mientras se rompian de risa y comentaban cosas

- weno elmione ahola me toca a miiii yeeeee – decia blaise arrebatandole a malfoy una hermione que no paraba de reir y abrazandola muy cariñosamente le hizo sentir su amistad

-wau no pensaba que a Zabinni le gustaran las niñas come libro-decia parv a lav y esta solo asintia, mientras que los chicos trataban de recuperarse del shock y no lasanse sobre Blaise

-bueno miren la ora –decia hermione – en media ora se servira la cena y yo tengo que hablar ya con snape – decia hermione pensativa – vamos a buscaarlo que tengo q ir a preguntarle –pero como se dice "hablas del diablo y aparecen los cuernos" ahi venia snape que al ver a los griff espiando se acerco cautelosamente y susurro al oido de los 7 chicos:

- 50 puntos menos para griffindor!! Por chismosos! Y por espiar! Ahora vayan a su sala comun- los chico solo asintieron mecanicamente estaban apunto de gritar cuando se dieron cuenta de que podian hacer que hermione les escuchara y ese si que iba a ser un lio y sin mas se fueron a su sala comun , agradeciendole a snape que habia sido ¿amable? Con ¿ellos? Bueno sigamos

- señores- decia snape acercandoce a ellos sigilosamente , ellos sonrieron complices...

-bueno profesor tengo su encargo – le susurro hermione a lo que snape le brillaron los ojos

-perfecto señorita granger-decia snape y en realidad ni el se cria lo que estaba apunto de hacer pero lo hizo- no gustaria usted y la señorita weasley de dormir en slytherin solos por hoy – decia dejando alos cinco muchachos con la boca abierta – me he enterado de lo sucedido- hermione respiro aliviada y asintio junto con ginny- muy bien espero que no se incomoden-

-gracias profesor bueno le hare un regalo especial por su amabilidad, _accio revistas _– dos revistas muy gruesillas aparecieron en las manos de herms esta se acerco al profesor y le dijo muy bajito y muy complice – espero que le guste jejeje me costaron muy caras- y se retiro con los demas –vamos muchachos –les dijo pero despues se escondieron para ver

-OH no!! Genial un anuario de invierno-primavera de Grazia y Cosmopolitan – decia snape dando saltitos – pero que modelos mas modernos sere la envidia de todos ñacañacañaca – todos ecepto herms se quedaron asi - O snape era GAYYYYYYYYY ( NA: JAJAJA TA BUENA ESA JAJa GRAZIA ES UNA FAMOSA REVISTA ITALIANA DE MODAPOR SI NO LA CONOCEN JEJ)

-no volvere a abrazarlo – decia draco muy sorprendido

-oh vamos si es tierno jajaja me parece que le gusto mi regalo jajaja no discriminesn todos somos iguales , y si es gay es su problema ademas sigue siendo SNAPE: PROf. De pociones!

- tienes razon- decia draco comenzando a romperse o mejor dicho a destornillarse de la risa

-jajajajaja- esta vez eran los otros tres que reian – bueno paren chicas ya esta de burlas

-tiene razon no es bueno burlarse de los demas por preferencias sexuales!!

-creo que a snape le gustaria oscar-decia blaise produciendo q todos rian

-ay blaise esas ocurrencias, ademas ya t dije q es un premio, una estatuilla de oro y basta-decia herms controlandose –bueno vamos a comer no

- ah herms- interrumpio pansy –por que no t inscribes para cantar tienes una voz divina!!!

-cantas??- dijeron los dos sly. Al unisono – wau tu eres una caja, no , un baul de sorpresas!

-si canta y muy bien- decia ginny con ojos brillantes – es verdad animate herms!!! Canta

-nonononono ademas se tiene que bailar y y y.. y. Mejor vamos acomer- y asi arrastro a todos que se veian con sonrisas de complicidad , Hermione cantaria y demostraria quien es!!

Asi llegaron al gran comedor , comieron amenamente, herms antes de salir fue en direccion de los gemelos y wood , harry y ron que estaban alli pensaban que los buscaria a ellos

Hermione los miro friamente despues cambio su rostro al mirar alos gemelos y los brazo dulcemente dandoles dos besos a cada uno estos se sonrojaron diciendo un atropellado "gracias" y wood hizo un puchero ya que el tambien habia ayudado, pero despues se dijo que era normal ya que ellos nunca habian socialisado abiertamente pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a hermione abrazandolo por la espalda y susurrandole "_gracias por haberlos sermoniado y no t me escaparas del beso_" y asi le dio un timido pero dulce beso en la mejilla , el torpemente y ante las miradas acesinas de las "5 estrellas" le tomo los brazos y le dijo "_no hay de que mademoiselle!_" (NA:Q lindo encima de cuero ) hermi sonrio dulcemente como solo ella sabia y le dio otro beso en la mejilla para despues alejarse junto con ginny a la mesa slyterin ya q las tres serpientes no dejaban de engutirse.

- Q ¿???- decia wood mientras comenzaba a comer denuevo ante las miradas de los 5 chicos

- ustedes la perdieron no nosotros –se denfendieron los gemelos

-no me digas q les gusta herms??- decia ron

- si asi fuera no les incumbe –dijeron los tres estallando en carcajadas – creo q ahora somos las mentes gemelas-decia divertido Fred –no nono –iterrumpio oliver – TRILLISAS jajajaja-todos estallaron en risas menos los 5 griffindors – vamos chicos esa muchacha sabe besar eh

- tienes razon tiene una dulsura q me dejo peor que un Petrificus totalus-comento oliver a fred

-y es muy calida- comento george- si que son tontos –dijo mirando a los 5 muchachos

Los 7 griffindors se juntaron y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos

- mm es nuestra ultima oportunidad, la podremos convencer tenemos toda la noche para ello – decia harry con una gran sonrisa – los sly. No pueden entrar a griff. Asi es que nosotros la podremos convencer , miren este es el plan : nos vamos ahorita para el cuarto de las chicas y la esperamos a luces apagadas, hacemos aparecer cerveza de mantequilla, bocaditos etc. Y una cartel que diga: SORRY!!!! Y despues le saltamos emcima, no hay opcional, nos perdonara

- si es un buen plan!!- asintieron los otros y salieron entre risitas complices del G. Comedor

- y ahora q planearan? – decia fred

- ya sabes la tipica fiesta PERDONAME – contestaron oliver y george – q estupidos!

-hey pensaba que almenos ronnie fuera un poco mas inteligente, jaja piensan que hermy caera

- pues yo no lo creo, es testaruda y eso me encanta de ella – comento oliver

- tu ya estas colado eh!!! – decian unos gemelos destornillados por la risa

- qu que di ce en nono es cierto – decia un colorin wood

- si si te creemos , pero no es una cosa muy rara, nosotros tambien –decin un poco apenados

- bueno entonces esa dulsura ya tien fan club jajajaja- decia oliver a lo q los otros asintieron

herms and friends

- ya ya basta muchachos no se atraganten tanto – decian herms y ginny entre carcajadas

- jaja muy graciosa – decian un poco fuera de onda los sly. – q traman?- decia draco señalando a los griffindors q salian muy contentos por la puerta mirando a hermione

-la estuopida fiesta del perdon –decian ginny y herms – jajaja cuando sepan que yo voy a ir solo a sacar todas mis cosas y que no voy a dormir ahi se van a morir jajajaja- decia herms

- dios santo si que son ridiculos a veces – decia pansy – correccion : SIEMPRE- decia riendo

- bueno es mejor que vayamos ya, nosotros las esperaremos a las afueras de su sala comun

-ok – asintieron las griff. Y poniendose en marcha salieron pero antes de eso herms noto que Mcgonagall la miraba un poco resentida y se ecordo de algo , parando en seco defrente a la profesora dijo : - accio revistas – y despues – accio note – y salio del gran comedor

- Viste severus que tambien me las dio las revistas ñacañacañaca! Oh pero mira tambien una nota "_queridos prof. Mcgonagall y snape espero que les gusten las revistas, esta vez son cuatro diferentes espero que las compartan y dejen de pelearse, jeje disculpen la demora"_ ah si yo tengo Otoño verano de Glamour y Amica , q emocion

- a mi me dio estos – perfectos! – si lo se querida asi tendremos algo que hacer para las vacaciones ¡!- decia con tono de loka – si tienes razon q linda esa hermione – dijeron al unisono disponiendose a comer

con hemione y su banda (NA: no se me ocurrio otro nombre :P)

hermione dejo a los slytherins y entro con ginny a la sala comun, subieron las escaleras y ginny se dirigio a su cuarto a recoger sus cosas y a escribir a su mam, herms le dijo que se afrontaria a todos y que fuera tranquila, hermione entro y como ya de esperado todo estaba oscuro, si en algo le habian servido esos 5 años de "amistad" era en que los conocia bien

- salgan de sus estupidos escondites –decia hermione sacando la varita y prndiendo las luces retirando los carteles con escrito "SORRY – DISCULPAS – PARDON – SCUSA –ENTSCHULDIGUN!!!" y dirigiendose a su armario con movimiento de varitasaco sus ropas, ganchos, perfumes, libros , no todos pero un paar y acomodandolos en su baul cogiendo a Crooshrank , se disponia a salir

- espera a donde vas?- decia harry muy alarmado al igual que los demas que estaban atonitos

- eso a ti no te incumbe potter!- pero la puerta se abrio de paar en paar dejando ver a ginny al igual que hermione con todas sus cosas y su mascota

- Lista hermione? Vamos?- preguntaba ginny con una gran sonrisa

- si vamonos -

- Espera un momento a donde vas Virginnia Weasly?-Decia ron muy irritado

-Con que madre lo sepa estoy mas que tranquila!!! – grito ginny que botaba fuego por los ojos

- Ah! Y por siacaso no vendremos a la madrigera mañana, nosotras tenemos otros planes

-Asi es Ronald weasley y no te metas- decia ginny saliendo junto con hermione mejor dicho todo esto lo habian gritado camino abajo seguidas por los griff. Y por los curiosos – asi que nos vemos lamentablemente en dos semanas!! – gritaba ginny en medio del la sala comun en la que estaban los gemelos y oliver – no ginny los veremos mañana de todos modos pero no importa despues nos iremos – decia hermione cogiendo a su gato y hacien levitar sus cosas detras de ella– nos vemos fred, george y oliver quisas mañana no tenga tiempo de despedirme

- es verdad hermanitos nos vemos , je nos estamos escribiendo – decian saliendo, los 7 griffindors las siguieron encontrandose con las 3 serpientes ayudando a las chicas en direccion a las mazmorras. Entraron muy decaidos y se dejaron caer en los sillones ante los murmullos de todo los que habian presenciado la escena, que en poca palabras era toda la casa griffindor!

Hermione y CO se instalaron en un cuarto especial que snape habia preparado, jugaron toda la noche y despues durmieron las pocas oras que les quedaban. Al dia siguiente pansy y ginny se inscribieron con el profesor snape su grupo que consistia en: draco y blaise como suplentes ayudantes y complementos , ginny, pansy y hermione en protagonistas normales y a hermione en pretagonista especial, el profesor de pociones estaba muy emocionado ya que pansy que estaba enterada de sus habilidades como sastre le habia pedido a el y Mcgonagall de hacer los vestuarios y que los esperaba en la mansion Parkinson dentro de una semana para las medidas de las ropas y para comer una que otra galletita con cafe . y asi partieron evitando todo choque con las "5 estrellas estrelladas " y sus dos cotillas que ahora irian a la madriguera para ocupar el lugar de hermione y ginny. Esto a ginny la puso furiosa pero se contuvo ya que despues se vengarian y como decian las serpientes "la venganza es clase" pues ella demostraria que de clase le sobraba y asi llegaron al anden 9¾ a despedirse de los chicos que se la pasarian en la casa de blaise en francia por asuntos familiares.

- nos vemos muñecas, y aunque todavia no estoy deacuerdo con que me hagan un cambio de look a mi elmione espero que me a dejen bonita- decia blaise despidiendose de pansy y ginny –herms cuidate y espero que cuando estes cambiada todavia me quieras- le decia blaise abrazandola- te quiero mucho elmione trata de pasartela de lo mejor ok?- esta asintio

- bueno herms –decia draco que ya se habia despedido de ginny y pan- espero que cuando regreses de top model todavia nos hagas caso a mi y a blaise, trata de disfrutar en la casa parkinson y voy a preguntar a mama si nos damos una vuelta por ahi- ella asintio y le dio , como a blaise, un beso en la mejilla y les dijo

- claro que les voy a hacer caso, no sean tontos, ni que valla ir a cambiar tanto -decia

- eso lo dices tu ahora querida – decia pansy – bueno muchachos nos estamos comunicando por lo que ustedes ya saben y en una semana ok?- ellos asintieron sonriendo complices ante la mirada extrañada de hermione – no te preocupes es una sorpresita-decia con cara de"yo no fui" -vamonos blaise –decia un señor draco y blaise corrieron y desaparecieron entre la multitud

-bueno encaminemosnos – decia pansy haciendo un hechizo con el cual las pertenencias de las tres chicas se empequeñecieron- vamos – decia saliendo y sacando una llave – este es mi auto ultimo modello _Jaguar mlx 2004_ – decia enseñandoles un auto negro bellisimo – no sere muggle peo se apreciar la clase ademas los autos son mas juveniles que los polvos flu jajaja- hermione y ginny subieron, pan puso R'n'B y se fueron escuchando musica alta.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

holasch a todosh jeje lo se lo se aui ya deberia de haber cambiado herms pero quise hacerlo mas interesante el proximo capitulo se llamara "las noches y los dias hot en la casa de pansy!" q tal? Mm? Diganme si quieren a herms con alguien! Jeje osea a quien quieren como su pareja? A uno de los chicos estrella arrepentidos o alguna de las serpientes o quisas a los gemelos o wood? Mm yo hare lo que ustedes me pidan

weno aqui va adelanto

"yo ponerme eso? Estas loca no no y no!!

"hermione ya empiesas t lo pones y basta hoy viene visita asi es que pontelo!!-

"son lindisimos no crees? Mira ese de ahi que ojos dios santo que chicos ta calientes!

"pansy deja de tomar!!!

Weno aqui va las contestacionesh a los reviews

Leonysse Weasley : gracias por tu review me ha encantado, si tienes razon le faltaban ovarios a esta chica, ya me estaba cansando de verla siempre tan fragil jeje espero que me sigas dando tus opiniones y que te guste el fic

Janawo: la veras y te encantara ver la reaccion de las "5 estrellas" jajaja si supieras todo lo que mi cabeshita esta arquitectando jeje te matarias de la risa.

Azazel-Black jejeje mira que te recomiendo comprarte una fajita para la barriga por que esto da para rato amiga jajaja todas mis ideas lokas las voy a poner aqui y si tienes razon tengo fallas ortograficas pero es por una simple razon sali de mi pais natal muy joven (13 añitos) y pues me vine para el viejo continente osea Europa a aprender muchos idiomas y me parece que he descuidado mucho mi español y si faltan acentos es por que el teclado aleman no tiene las teclas oportunas :P q voy a asher si me da flojera revisar la tabla de signos para ver el codigo jeje pero tratare de no hacer tantos errores, espero que sigas leyendo mis locuras y destornillandote de la risa.

Un besaso a todas ( jeje no soy lesbiana es mi forma de despedirme XD )

Bye

Justmysoul


	3. SENSUAL YO ? o estas borracha o yo tengo...

Hello everyone

**Sorry por la tardanza pero ya regrese **

**A leer se a dicho!!!!!!!!!!!**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Hot days and nights in Pansy's house

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_DAY ONE ( DIA UNO )_**

Uno dos ! uno dos ! arrriba abajo ! uno dos! – decia sin parar la entrenadora maga de las tres chicas

Por hoy esta bien , creo que con los ejercicios y las cremas la señorita Granger haiga logrado el fisico desarrollado de una mujer que ha hecho ginnasia por 2 años esta usted satisfecha señorita Parkinnson ? – decia la entrenadora mientras hermione estaba tirada en el piso sin aire, pero con un buen resultado gracias a su determinacion y porsupuesto a las cremas y la entrenadora , y pansy e ginny echadas tomando un jugo mientras descansaban de lo mas normal ya q la unica que tenia q hacer el entrenamiento era Hermione

Mm si perfectamente, puedes retirarte , herms estas viva aun? – decia pansy con tono picaro

Si eso creo – pero cuando se estaba parando – auuu creo que sera mejor seguir echada un rato

Mm si pero en tu cama por que ya son las 9 pm has estado entrenando desde las 9 am

Waw Herms 12 horas si que es un reto – decia ginny divertida con la situacion – herms? Herms???

Jeje se quedo dormida Gin- dijo pan – _movilis corpus _- enseguida la dormida hermione comenzo a flotar , y asi la llevaron a su habitacion - que determinacion no ginny? Yo no lo hubiera hecho ni loca

Bueno quisas es porque a nosotras nunca nos a tocado vivir lo de hermione – respondio ginny mientras la arropaba – es mejor si seguimos su ejemplo y nos vamos a dormir tambien- decia apagando las luces

Si tienes razon – decia pan cerrando la puerta, y una vez en el corridorio : - buenas noches gin

Buenas noches pan!-

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Asi es como paso el primer dia de hermione mientras tanto §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Ron aqui vamos a dormir? – preguntraba lav

Si ahy que tengan buenas noches- se despidio el pelirrojo

Muchachos ya deje a las chicas en sus habitaciones ahora que descansen – decia ron algo decaido

Hoy ha sido un dia pesimo falta algo o mas bien alguien – decia dean

Todos estaban muy callados

Muchachos yo – dijeron todos al unisono y comensaron a reir

Extrano a hermione- volvieron a decir todos

Sus manos – decia dean

Su olor – seamus

Su apoyo – nev

Su amabilidad – ron

Todo su ser- decia harry

Nosotros tambien – decian los gemelos y wood – pero gracias a ustedes no esta aqui – y asi salieron apagando la luz- a dormir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito ron

**_§§§§§§§§§§at the next day ( al dia siguiente)§§§§§§§§§§§§§_**

estuvo delicioso este desayuno pan – decia hermione muy vital

si asi estaras mas vital , hoy tendras que aprender a caminar con tacos Hermione – le dijo gin

Uf sera re facil!!!

Eso crees tu!!! – y asi comensaron

AYYYY- hermione en el piso

Viste no lo prendas a la ligera – dijo pan

Esta bien – dijo hermione y se paro denuevo

( despues de 5 oras!!! XD q exagerada)

muy bien herms almenos ahora no te tienes que agarrar de la pared para poder pararte – decia sarcastica pan , ginny comenzo a reir a carcajadas y hermione se sonrojo pan suspiro frustrada- vamos sigue ¡!!

Ok ok – decia hermione

( despues de 7 oras XD jejejejejeje)

muy bien ¡!! Por hoy terminamos almenos lograste caminar con los tacos altos cuadrados de seguro mañana lo lograras con los de punta y perfeccionaremos tu caminada,Hermione deves ser altanera, coqueta, orgullosa pero elegante al caminar esa es la llave creeme es difficil pero lo lograras!!!-

estas segura? Tengo el porte necesario pan? – preguntaba herms

segurisima!!!! Sabes tienes algo que yo no tengo y es la elegancia creeme que eso no se aprende , es algo nato y mira un ejemplo yo puedo hacer lo que te acabo de decir y lo unico que lograria seria el parecer una puta pero tu hermione tu no!!! Tu seras sensual y sobria entiendes? Tienes que dejar bien en claro que contigo no se juega y callarles la boca a todos- pan hablaba con el corazon gin se limito a abrazar ya que no tenia nada que decir todo lo habia dicho pan , al abrazo se unio pan y se apretaron fuerte dandole fuerzas a herms almenos lo duro habia pasado y asi se fueron a dormir sin pensar que "las cinco estrellas" pensaban solo en hermione ...........

**_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ DAY 3 ( TERCER DIA) §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_**

vamos herms no hagas asi debes estar derecha!!!!- gritaba pan

tengo una idea – afrimo gin – vamos a ver si ahora caminas mal! Jajaja- le puso sus libros preferidos en la cabeza – les he puesto un hechizo y por cada vez que caigan se consumaran de a poco asi es que mas vale que camines bien – dijo Gin con una sonrrisa diavolica

Buena idea ¡!!- dijo pan – vamos camina

Dios pero que hacen – decia herms empesando por primera vez despues de 5 oras en el dia a caminar como debia

( despues de 7 oras de pruebas con solo 3 pausas para comer y tomar te o agua)

Lo logre ¡!!!! – decia hermione saltando como un canguro con los zapatos aguja – q tal?

PERFECTO- gritaron sus dos amigas al unisono

Bueno ahora me voy a dormir – decia herms que a pesar de tener las ropas tan gruesas se le podian apreciar los movimientos feminiles que antes no eran tan obvios - ginny ¡! Esta lista mañana empiesa lo lindo ¡!! Yuju!!- decia pan cuando herms no estaba – no crees?

Si esta re-lista mañana sera el cambio de look jeje ¡!!!! – buenas noches Gin – Buenas noches Pan

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ DAY 4 ( CUARTO DIA) §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

herms ponte guapa hoy porque tenemos que ver algo, tienes que vestirte de lo mejor, bien? – decian pan y gin

si no hay problema- decia la aludida desperesandose

( 30 minutos despues ) buenos dias chicas – decia herms que bajaba de lo mas cursi con ropas muy grandes

jajajajjaijijijiji – comenzaron gin y pan – lo sabiamos

mmm??? Q cosa? – decia herms

ay herms q tienen tus pantalones? Parece que quieren divorciar de tu culo jajaja – solto la weasley

jajajaja –reia hermione – bueno es q todavia no hacemos compras – decia hermione algo roja

nop! Tu no has echo compras pero nosotras si- decia pan – e a ti tu nuevo guardaropa

waw pan no deb-

s� , si debia – decia pan abrazandola – este es mi regalo de navidad espero te guste bueno gin te toca

este es el mio- decia gin – espero que te sea de ayuda estoy segura que le encontraras buen uso

es una maleta con accesorios de maquillaje magico de todos los tipos? Waw – decia herms con los ojos asi o.O – no debistes waw este no es el brillo que cambia color y perlas con la temperatura que loco , y este es el 250 en 1 – decia herms mientras las amigas sonreian muy abiertamente poniendose guantes blancos

es ora hermi hoy te transformaremos la vieja herm quedara en el pasado, estas lista?

SIIIII mas que nunca – decia herms decidida

En las siguientes oras nuestras dos chicas con sus trajes de _style maker_ se la pasaron sudando fuerte

Au au gin ayuda eso duele no no pan no asi me duele

Calla herms que esperabas que te acariciaramos? tienes las sejas demasiado gruesas!

A nuestra protagonista no le quedo otra que ponerse un trapo en la boca para no gritar y asi se pasaron rapidamente las oras hasta que le limpiaron todos los poros y le untaron diferentes cremas hidratantes que como resultado final quedo la tipica mascara con dos pedazos de pepino , ahora venia el cuerpo, y aunque con la negacion de hermione la despojaron de todas sus ropas.

Lo que se encontraron fue con el cuerpo de una mujer con la piel suavisima, las chicas sonrrieron y le aplicaron una crema por TODO el cuerpo y la metieron en una capsula, pero antes de eso ya habian untado el cabello de la Griffindor con una pocion reabitalisante para que lo suavise y muestre brillante.

Hermione se asusto cuando la metieron a la capsula , ellas dijeron que se relajase y dejara actuar las cremas magicas que se tomara un descanso merecido aprovechando que se podia dormir en la capsula y asi pasaron otras 5 oras , ya eran las 8 pm pan y ginny se acercaron cuidadosamente y abrienon la capsula se quedaron satisfechas orgullosas y muy pero muy contentas por su amiga.

Hermione aun dormia asi que pan la seco con la toalla, gin le arreglo el cabello, le quitaron la mascara y le pusieron el baby-doll para despues hacerla levitar hasta su habitacion y dejarla descansar para un nuevo dia de duro trabajo por que ahora venia lo dificil : las clases de seduccion.

hermione se levanto y se sorprendio un poco al notar la ropa que llevava entonces recordo lo del dia anterior y admirando sus ahora depiladas piernas se acerco nerviosa al espejo

Q Q QEUUE qui qui qui ene - no lograba decir nada asi que tomando aire dijo - esa soy YO?

una chica ahora morena ( gracias a la capsula ) con los ojos misticos la piel sumamente apetecible y de cabellos con grandes bucles color caramelo se reflejaba en el espejo vale decir que esta chica que se miraba con una sonrisita nerviosa estaba ahora radiante y orgullosa pero tuvo que parar de mirarse en el grande espejo para mirar a las ahora picaronas amigas que le deciacaban una gran sonrrisa acompañadas de ropa y zapatos

CHICAS YO YO YOLOLOGREMIRENMEESTOY IRRECONOCIBLE - gritaba rapiadamente hermione

hey no grites que no estamos sordas- le decia pansy dandole la ropa que trenia que ponerse

no yo no - pansy se apresuro

nada de que no te pones nada hermione que hoy tu aprenderas a seducir ademas has llegado haasta aqui no hay no puedo o camino de regreso tienes que arrasar - decia seria pansy ginny atino a apoyar a la rubia argumentando que tenia la razon pero ...

COMO ? SEDUCIR ???? INSINUAS?! SENSUALIDAD????

SI!!!!!! - semi-gritaron en respuesta las amigas

SENSUAL YO? ja! dios y como lo piensas lograr si ni bien veo una buena anatomia masculina me sonrojo ?

ESO DEJALO A NOSOTRAS Y AHORA CAMBIATE Y TOMA DESAYUNO DORMILONA TE ESPERAMOS EN LA PLaYA ARTIFICIAL DE LA CASA ( hijole con esa casa de ricachones XD todo lo que el dinero puede jejeje) AH Y NO TE OLVIDES DE PONERTE EL BIKINI DEBAJO TE ESTAREMOS ESPerANDO- gritaron entusiastas dejando a hermione vestirse

muy bien tienes el echizo gin?

si no te preocupes por que hoy hermione aprendera a seducir si o si bueno apresuremos la velocidad que tenemos un hechizo para crear jijijiji - reia gin histerica

ya en la habitacion señalada las chicas mesclaban todos los ingredientes

Simpatia , masculinidad, machismo, encanto y sobretodo SENSUALIDAD hoy convocamos a un ser el cual a de ayudar a nuestra amiga a ser SENSUAL un hombre convocamos un hombre deseamos y su defecto sera solo el ser perfecto y su unica ambicion sera el hacer de nuestra amiga una mujer seductora como el con el deseo a flor de piel , por eso te convocamos perfecto ser !! - (q tal mi rima loca no? XD esta si es mia asi que es una allrights reserved) dijeron gin y pan

acontinuacion las dos amigas se quedaron botando baba, la dos inglesillas se esperaban de todo menos un Macho LATINO , era un chico alto 1.85 cabellos negros como la noche de mirada calida y ardiente color tierra un cuerpo perfectamente marcado de musculos de perder cordura y lo mejor estaba SIN ROPA

oooouuuu - decia pan doblando el cuello apreciando ( UIUIUIUIU ya me entendieron no?) todo lo que habia - gin olvidamos la parte de la ropa , gin ? gin? jeje accio ropa , aisch ginny!!! accio babero

es es perfecto dios!!! yo mañna voy a ese hermoso continente - decia ginny babeando

disculpen - interrumpio el cuerazo latino ( no digo pais por no ofender senbilidades) - quien tengo que instruir ah y puedo ponerme la ropa ?

si sisssi aaquiqui ti ti tienes y ella llega en dos minutos mientras cambiate ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer no ? -

Si te ngo que sacar a flote su sensualidad no es asi?

si y solo tienes 36 oras desde ahora deacuerdo?

si señorita?

pansy , Pansy Parkinnson y ella es Ginny Weasley y tu querido mm?

Leon me llamo Leon

Leon espero que puedas lograrlo los dejaremos solos aqui espero que al salir de esta habitacion hermione no haiga perdido solo la verguenza ( o o o hhhhh o ) entendido?

leon asintio y asi las dos guardando el poco de cordura que quedaba salieron a esperar a hermione en la entrada si no no responderian de sus actos

hermione llego muy pero muy roja pan y gin se quedaron boquiabiertas

TE VES HERMOSISIMA-

bueno ahora como hacemos -

tu ve adentro que alguien te espera y no te preocupes el te enseñara lo que tienes que aprender

el?? un hombre

un hombre perfecto

como se atreven!!

shu shu hermione que es solo un hechizo de 36 oras si no te gusta , cosa que dudo lo unico que debes hacer es decir Finnite Incantatum y ya esta- concluyo la weasley

bueno decia hermione entrando , por cierto herms llevaba un top sin mangas ni espaldas, de esos que se sujetan al cuello y los senos ,blanco una falda del mismo color diminuta y con abertura al costado y sandalias con taco bajo del mismo color con brillo de labios sabor a framuesa y sombra de ojos entre marron y blanco haciendo sus ojos miel verse mas profundos con el encanto de las pestañas largas y curvadas negras y el cabello suelto haciendola ver divina.

Entro y se quedo muy asombrada por lo arreglado que estaba la playa artificial lucia ya no como la playa europea de Ibiza sino to a un ritmo del CARIBE con musica lenta y la luna resplandeciente derrepente

Estoy tan contento de tenerte ya aqui mi señora , mi amada Hermione - decia leon pasandole los brazos por la cintura. hermione se sobresalto y se dio la vuelta rojisima con la intencion de pegarle al deprabado perose limito solo a babear

Yo soy Leon, tu Leon fui creado para ti y te amo Hermione se todo de ti , hace parte del hechizo el conocerte oh amada señora dejeme tener el hornor de ser yo vuestro nuevo aprendisaje

Yoyoy oyoy nonnoonnon ssdeese se - decia hermione casi derretida por Leon

Acepte - Decia Leon dandole una rosa rojisima y hermosa - se que no compara con vuestra belleza pero es lo minimo que puedo hacer por una persona tan especial buena hermosa como usted mi señora Hermione acepteme se lo ruego dejeme terminar mi mision para poder retirarme con una sonrisa y con la sastifaccion de averla ayudado - susurraba sensualmente lentamente Leon en la oreja de Hermione

Acepto - dijo la griffindor - enseñame

todo un placer- decia leo guiñandole el ojo , hermione se sonrojo de inmediato , leo sonrio

mi amada señora- cogiendola de la barbilla y acercandola provocando mas el sonrojo dentro de lo que cabe - Primera leccion relajese y dejese llevar y nunca pero nuca se sonrojo eso es para los debiles tontos - al escuchar la palabra tonto hermione se dijo que era una estupida - y usted no es tonta usted es poderosa e inteligente - la atraia mas y mas - y esto es muestr - mas y mas cerca - de mi - mas cerca- amor a ust- y la tenia encadenada a el , besandola con deseo amor pasion , era su primer beso y lo extraño era que le estaba gustando, sabia que el desapareceria en 36 oras yentendio que la vida te da oportunidades y si no se cogen se pierden y ella acaba de aceptar esta oportunidad (despues de oras de besos y caricias llenas de pasion y deseo cargadas de sensualidad)

enseñame - el sonrojo se habia ido, leon la miraba con deseo las ropas de hermione habian desvanecido y lo unico que quedaba era su ropa de baño al igual que leo que tenia solo los shorst de baño ya que estaban en el agua - enseñame a ser pasional a vivir el momento - leo la miraba con deseo pero se limitaba a no sobrepasarse la hacia sentir a su agrado con el control - a ser sensual hazme tuya leo - susurro sin darse cuenta aun mas sensual que leo, leo sonrio de lado - no hay nada que enseñar señora usted ya lo tiene a flor de piel pero no me puedo negar a lo otro yo la amo fui creado para usted y espero de saciarle y bastarle- hermione sonrio ahora sus ojos habian cambiado ya noeran timidos eran arrasadores ojos que ahora derretian al hombre mas sensual en la faz de la tierra y asi se fundieron en mas y mas besos y siguieron en una danza que lamentablemente acabaria en menos de un dia pero que dejaria satisfechos a los dos

**§§§§§§§§§§§§ weno chiquillos hasta aqui con el lemon ahora veamos q hacen pan y gin §§§§§**

ambas bebian tranquilamente el te con los profesores y los chicos

osea que hermione esta un poco delicada

si le cogi la gripe blaise - resp. gin

que pena y yo que queria verla - decian los dos

pobre srt. Granger severus- decia minerva ( uy si si pobre -)

bueno aui esta chicos es la coregrafia para el espectaculo ya saben solo tienen que coger la varita y conjurar el hechizo para poder ver todo , espero que las aprendan nosotros avisaremos a herm se memorizar su parate lo prof ya trajeron la ropa esta es vuestra y esta es nuestra - decia pan

bueno nosotros regresamos a hogwarts nos vemos en 5 dias señoritas

estabien y gracias denuevo

no fue nada

mm nosotros tambien nos vamos pan nos estamos viendo en 5 dias - decia draco

mm denle nuestros saludos a elmione - decia un poco cabisbajo blaise

si porfavor - decia igualmente draco

no se preocupen se lo diremos - decia gin

chao cuidense - decia pansy cerrando la puerta de la mansion viendo como desaparecian los invitados

y poniendose a arreglar las cosas para la fiesta de mañana en la cual hermione tendra que demostrar todo lo que habia aprendido con muchachos de verdad

**hasta aqui llego**

**espero que les haiga gustado**

**denme ideas please**

**bueno espero los reviews**

**justmy soul**


	4. a un dia del retorno

**Weno ya regrese. 9**

**1 ° Disclaimer : el mismo rollo **

**2°Autora: moi!! ( osea yo )**

**3° !!!!!Diviertanse!!!!!!!!!**

Hermione y leo seguian con lo suyo mientrastanto

Ginny terminaste????

Sii ya esta todo listo , pero me parece que Herms no tiene intenciones de bajar :P je je !!

mm ya bajara

en eso se escucharon ruidos en la escalera

buenos dias chicocas q tal la vidu? - decia una esplendente hermione que aunque si ya habia cambiando, ahora se le notaba ahora aun mas , digamos que irradiaba un aire muy peculiar , el cual pan y gin supieron reconocer , el cual indicaba que hermione no ya no era una nena

o nos digas que tu y y e e el? ju ju jum eh?- dijo ginny

gin como siempre tan directa dejala respirar almenos!! me imagino que estara cansada :p jajaja- decia pan haciendose la monja sarcastica

jeje q graciosillas pero siiiiii y estubo fantastico!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! estab pensando si no se podia alargar el hechizo??

je je hermi claro que se puede - dijeron las dos al unisono

perfecto

buenos dias**_mia _**- decia leo al tiempo que la besaba en elcuello aprisionandola entre sus brazos, gin y pan se esperaban el tipico sonrojo pero...

buenos dias leo - volteandose y abrazandolo- como dormiste? - dandole un beso de pasion

bien pero me gusto el saludo de buenos dias que me acabas de dar - decia el mientras se aferraba a ella ciertamente leo no queria irse

espero que no quieras irte porque he decidido que te quedes leito- a leo le cambio la mirada de triste a todo el contraria

her hermione yo yo nnono o puedo creer

eres el unico hombre que me ha hecho senti mujer y te quiero a mi lado por un poco mas de tiempo, el hechizo puede ser solo alargado de seis meses, estas deacuerdo? te nescecito leo no te vallas- le susurraba sensualmente

o.O - cara de pan O.O - cara de gin

para mi sera un honor el quedarme senora- decia el besandole la mano elegantemente

entonces comencemos-hermione cogio un libro y comenso a conjurar

soleus estelaris que el hombre perfecto mi predilecto de los ojos pasionales y se sentimientos carnales dde manos que hacen sentir fuego y calor de servidumbre eterna se quede conmigo por el plazo ofrecido esa es mi voluntad una voluntad para el divina que tout ça que je ai dit beeinflussen meine seele und geben mir der macht um im hier bei mir zulassen e che quello da me detto fatto sia in good a bad momments i'll see his eyes an my passion will explote e por isso eu pido lasst ihm hier bei MIR!!!!!- acontinuacion una luz blanca cego el lugar y cuando se apago se aprecio aun mas bello y seduciente a un leo que con una gran sonrisa se apresuro a cojer en brazos a una debilitada hermione, leo la miro , el la amaba sus ojos brillabandesaparecio el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos y la beso con devocion aumentando cada vez al sentir que ella correspondia.

gracias senora - dijo el

dime hermione

el solo sonrio y voltearon a ver las dos personas que presensiaban todo calladas con grandes ojos pero pan salio de su trance se dirigo a la chimenea y

casa de los dewhite!- al instante aparecio un rubio lindo por la chimenea

q deseas querida ya ibamos en cmino para tu fiesta

losiento darry pero esta cancelada no hay mas motivos para hacerla nos vemos!!!

pero pansy

nada no hay ninguna fiesta hasta luego

chao pan

al desaparecer la cabeza pan se volteo y miro a herms

no hay porq preparte mas ya estas lista y dentro de una semana demostraras cuanta clase tienes con una venganza sin precedentes! - asi la rubia y la peliroja comensaron a reir mientras la castana y leo comensaron a mirarse complices

no se preocupe senora de eso no hay duda- (NA: leo sabe todo de hermione asi que tambien sobre la venganza y el echo de que ella no lo ame )

mm hermione ?

si gin?

bueno nosotros tenemos que explicarte algo

despues de explicarle de la actuacion y de que hermione riera ya que habia aceptado comenzaron con las pruebas

leo siendo sudamericano las ayudo muchisimo y cada dia que paso fue mas rapido del anterior hasta que llego jueves de noche

hermione manana es el gran dia - decia pansy sentada en el pasto del jardin con una copa de brandy

si manana empesara mi venganza mi dulce venganza- decia la aludida que estaba sentada en las piernas de leo que al igual que hermione bebia un cuba libre

manana porfin lo vere denuevo - suspiro sin querer la weasley

denuevo? mm eso si que es interesante - comensaron a reir los otros , gin q al darse cuenta de su error , se sonrojo

bue bue bueno es q yo pues yo mmm colin eh yo je - habia apeas dicho el nombre y lo unico q queria era que la tierra la tragase

COLIN!!!! NO LO PUEDO CREER!!!! - decian las dos chicas

bueno si pe pero mm este yo jejejeje , pansy no me mires asi que hay de el ravenclaw de tus suenos?- decia gin cambiando tema , la aludida paro en seco y se enrojesio tanto que paresia una stantion del cabello de gin

ra ravenclaw jeje pues si y que !

hhay pansy - decia hermione acurrucandose en leo quien la abrazo aun mas fuerte mesiendola para que se duerma

que lindo- suspiraron las otras

POR OTRO LADO

ron crees que hermione nos perdone?

no lo se harry eso si que no lo se

yo me siento tan mal por mi comportamiento extrano su aroma - dijo harry

sus manos - dijo dean

su cintura que temblaba si la abrazabas- contuo seamus

su piel suave a la hora que la besabas en la mejillas- continuo neville

extrano herms- dijeron al unisono , parv y lav que estaban escuchando se sintieron ofendidas ya que desde que ellas habian llegado nadie les prestaba atencion excepto los senores weasley , ya que las 5 estrellas se la pasaban suspirando arrepentidos o haciendo cosas entre ellos mientras que los gemelos y wood estaban siempre entre ellos divirtiendose pero tambien haciendo comentarios hirientes a los griff. por su actitud para con la "pobre e ingenua y sobretodo dulce hermione" mientras que ellas siempre solas paseandose d aca para alla, pero hermione la pagaria por haberles arruinado sus vacaciones.

Lo que ellas ni se imaginaban era que la que iba a pagar no era esa nueva chica sino ellas , ya que hermione se encontraba empacando todo para arrasar

el dia siguiente comensaria la dulce venganza y nadia la iba a parar

**Hello mm he hecho un para de modificas y aquí contesto todos los reviews :**

**Chachachan ( musica de banda!!! Como la de la 20 century fox jeje :P ok ok voy a dejar esa cosa que me afecta la cabeza jajajaja bueno a lo nuestro los rr :)**

ok ok he tenido un poco de problemillas pero weno aqui van las resp. para los reviews!!

**ahora primero de comenzar quisiera dirigirme a lesly y decirle que disculpe mi reaccion tan impulsiva pero espero que hayas entendido mi rabia mm acabo de leer tu rr y me parecio justo decirte que t entiendo , no quiero que pienses que soy tan inmadura de seguir con la rabieta espero podamos recomenzar ****chaoui**

**que asi me esta haciendo enfadar mucho mas !!!**

**

* * *

weno aqui van lash reshpueshtash!! jejeje **

**leonysse weasley : **um gracias por tus comentarios me agradaron muxo mm tratare de mejorar besos!

**ophelia dakker : **gracias me agrada que lo encuentres genial y que lo sigas espero que te guste ya que tengo planeada tantas cosas jejeje weno Tschussi (chao en aleman , es q estoy media loka no te preocupes naci asi jajaja!)

**black mermaid** : weno no te preocupes que al final no se quedara con ellos pero te doy un adelanto no los amarà pero si jugarà mm jejeje sigue mi fic espero mas comentarios tuyos me caes bien!! bye

**traviesa 1500** : don't worry muy pronto sabras que sigue con mis lokuras la unica condicion es que me sigas el fic y me apoyes con un humilde review bye espero tener pronto tus noticias

**karon** : mm me caes bien mina? porsiaca eres argentina? bueno no te preocupes que hermione se mostrara muy "activa" espero solo que me sigas y me dejes uos cuantos reviews bye

**crixita** : GRACIAS por tus consejos espero que no te despegues del fic y sigas leyendolo y porsupuesto dejandome tu opinion mm me agrada tu forma de ser te acabo de agregar a mis contactos de msn espero no te moleste weno sigue leyendo muxos besos chaoui!

**azazel - black** : holas mm claro que si ya te adjunte a mis contactos de msn espero que podamos hablar pronto mm me caes re-bien y gracias por tus rr son muy confortantes besitos!!

**Hazu** : mm no te preocupes en este fic se vera un poco de todo asi que sigue leyendo y diviertete besos

**DamaDelInfierno**: me gusta tu nick name jeje :p bueno don't worry ya vendra el tiempo de parejas sigue leyendo y dejame tus comentarios besos

**dore - malfoy :** wow me alegro de recibir un review tuyo me gusta muxo tu historia jejeje no t preocupes q yo doy para rato asi que espero que sigas siguiendo mi historia bye

**mariana**: gracias I WISH YOU TOO A MERRY XMAS osea te deseo una feliz navidad tambien ah si! tambien un bonito new year!! gracias por tus coments, mm espero que me sigas y me escribas rr chaoui!!!

**rochi:** me llamo gabriela y pues gracias! me halaga mucho el hecho que te guste mi fic de hecho me hace sentir bien recibir tantos reviews espero que sigas mi historia hasta pronto !!

**weno amigas no se molesten que les prometo publicar el nuevo chap largo ( deveras ! se los juro !) muy pronto !!!**

**hasta entoces:**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y BUEN ANO NUEVO ( no tengo la n de nina entienden no?XD estascomputadoras portatiles de m , gabriela recibe un coscorron de parte de un angelito que la censuraU-U jeje)**

**--- sigamos ---**

**FROHE WEIHNACHTEN UND NEUES JAHR!! - se dice en alemania**

**JEUJEUX NOEL ET UN BEAUX PROCHAINE ANNE'- se dice en francia( oh paris oulalà! ah!-> gaby suspira ahhh)**

**BUON NATALE E UN FELICE ANNO NUOVO- se dice en italia ( me encuentro en milan- ah los chicos son mm -gaby con baba en la boca jeje **

**MERRY XMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR- se dice en usaGB y enmuxas màs partes del mundo!!!**

**ahora espero que la pasen lindo nos estamos leyendo hasta la proxima gente !!!!!**

**CHAO - TSCHUSS - AUREVOIR - CIAO - BYE **

**GABRIELA alias justmysoul!!**

**

* * *

****POR ULTIMA COSA ESPERO QUE LA SITUACION EN EL SUD-EST ASIATICO MEJORE Y ESPERO QUE LA GENTE REENCUENTRE UN POCO DE JUBILO DESPUES DE UNA CatASTROFE DE ESTE CALIBRO Y SE DE CUAENTA DE QUE LA MUERTE ESPERA EN TODOS LOS RINCONES DEL MUNDO HASTA EN UN ParaISO COMO ESE!!! DEBERIAMOS DEJAR DE LADO LAS DIFRENCIAS ESTUPIDAS Y PONERNOS LAS PILAS PARA PROTEGERNOS MUTUAMENTE EN VZ DE HACER GUERRAS QUE NOS LLEVAN A LA ESTRUCCION DE NOsOtROS MISMOS. LAS DECICIONES DE "LA GENTE QUE TIENE EL PODER " SON MUXAS VECES EQUIVOCADAS Y POR ELLO TOCA PAGAR A TANTOS CON SUS PROPIAS VIDAS . hasta nenes pequenitos!!! EN K MUNDO VIVIMOS !!!????? K HASTA LA NATURALEZA NOS QUIERE EXTERMINAR !!! LA CUENTA DE VIDAS PERDIDAS HA LLEGADO HASTA AHORA A 50 MIL !!! 50 MIL PERSONAS Q NO SONREIRAN MAS! 50 MIL FAMILIAS QUE SE ENCUENTRAN LLORANDO Y EN LUTO . DEBERIAMOS COMENZAR NOSOTROS A PENSAR QUE SI CONTINUAMOs CON UN MUNDO DE ROSA NO NOS LLEVARA A NADA . YA K COMO SE HA PODIDO REGISTRAR EN ESTOS DIAS : LA REALIDAD NO ES ROSA Y MUCHO MeNOS EL MUNDO ! DIOS SANTO NOSOTROS NO PODEMOS NISIQUIERA SENTIR LO QUE SIENTEN AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE VIVEN CADA DIA EN POBREZA O EN MEDIO A UNA GUERRA POR PODER Y DINERO QUE VIENE CAMUFLADA COMO AYUDA MORAL ! EN K MUNDO VIVIMOS ? QUIZAS USTEDES ME PUEDEN RESPONDER **

**SE Q NO TIENE NADA K VER KON EL FIC PERO NECEITABA ESCRIBIRLO ES ALGO HUMANO ESPERO QUE ME ENTIENDAN!! **

BESOS

UNA MUY TRISTE JUSTMYSOUL


	5. KingKross y k comienze la funcion

**WENO HOLAS A TODOS**

**disclaimer: la misma cosa d siempre! osea que nada me pertenece ( sola la compocicion!)**

**weno no os aburro vamos al grano jejeje**

**a leer se ha dicho**

**

* * *

**

_-ron! te quieres apurar vamos a llegar tarde!_

_-ya voy harry es solo que la estupida lechuza no queria entrar en su jaula!- bajaba acalorado ron_

_-weasleys y compania ( NAsorry pero toy con la comp. portatil y no descifrado aun como hacer la "n" de nina entienden no? jeje cuando pueda corrijo weno sigamos) es hora! todos a la camioneta!- gritaba el senor weasley_

_

* * *

__PLOM!-_

_-hermi mas cuidado con el baul -_

_-lo se lo siento pero estoy nerviosa y y no se que hacer hoy es el dia comenzara la actuacion y yo no se que voy a hacer tsk tsk - decia una muy bien arreglada hermione_

_-hermi no tepreocupes, no estas sola **je suis ici seulement pour toi** (NA français la lengua del amor ahhh oops sorry sigamos)** toitranquille... tout allerais très bien ! ne te preocupes pas mon pettite!**- la consolaba leo _

_-O.o -> pan y ginny q no habian entendido nada_

_-merçi - dijo herms y asi pannny solto la capsula y aparecio una Jaguar negra (NA/ amo esos carros) y entraron todos y asi se dirigieron a King kross _

* * *

_-harry amigo, crees que hermione nos haiga perdonado? _

_-no lo se dean, sinceramente espero que se haiga calmado un poco hermano, por que si no me voy a volver loco_

_-ni lo que lo digas a nosotros- digeron las otras estrellas- yo no se que tanto le ven! esta bien que les haiga echo la tarea pero ushh - exclamo parvati_

_- exactamente, no es ni bonita- le siguio parv_

_El sr. Weasley hizo un gran esfuerzo por no botarlas del carro, la sra. Weasley se mordio la lengua, los gemelinos y Wood se aferraron al cinturon de seguridad, porque en caso contrario las hubieran botado de la ventana, las estrellas solo las miraron con una cara furiosa... para que se imaginen lo que les relato : Si las miradas mataran, Parvati y Lavander estarian 6 metros bajo tierra y sin ni un perro que vele por sus tumbas! _

_-Que?- dijeron las dos y se dispusieron a mirar por la ventana del màgico auto (NA: jejeje si no fuese màgico no hubieran podido entrar, no-?)_

* * *

**_"KING-KROSS" -> màs precisamente ( NA: espero que esta palabra exista) al otro lado de el anden 9 3/4 _**

_- ooooook Weasleys & CO, que tengan una exelente nueva etapa, y oliver eres como un hijo ven a visitarnos cuando puedas - decia la sra. weasley, se voltea y mira parv y lav expectantes a su invitaciòn pero ... - emmm ustedes dos mh saludenme a sus madres ciaooo- los demas aguantaban las carcajadas_

_- Molly querida- decia el sr. Weasley, las chicas con un deje de esperanza miraron la pareja pero...- porque no esperamos a Ginn y Herms para saludarlas y a esa chica ... pansy? si ? para invitarlas? a venir a casa? ha sido tan amable de invitar a ginny , que me conto en la carta que recibimos, que la habia tratado de maravilla... Que te parece querida? - Las estrellas estaban con la boca abierta y parv y lav ... O.o_

_-Magnifica idea querido, tienes muxa razon - con eso las estrellas explotaron_

_- Mama, còmo se te ocurre querer invitar a una Sly...- Ron no pudo seguir por que frente a ellos estaba una chica peliroja , era Ginny? o el mundo se habia vuelto loco o esa era la "cara de bull-dog"? venian con una chica a la cual no se le veia nada por que estaba encapuchada y de la mano traia a un muchacho alto y bien parecido, el cual no tenia semblantes europeos, todos muy bien vestidos, con ropas carisimas y con un aura misteriosa... tan misteriosa que no faltaban los tipicos curiosos que comentaban y se hacian las mismas preguntas de ron ... ya que si Ginny no fuera su hermana el no la hubiera reconocido. Harry y los demas tenian la boca abierta, que diablos significaba esto? como es que se podia cambiar tanto en solo dos semanas? pero la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de todos es : DONDE ESTABA HERMIONE?_

_- Buenos dias mamà... papà - decia Gin acercandose a sus padres y abrazandoles a o weasley, se volteo hacia los otros y dijo friamente - hola - luego diviso a sus otros hermanos y a wood a los cuales saludo normalmente. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos..._

_- Buenos dias sr. y sra. Weasley, gusto en encontrarles- decia pansy y usando su elegancia aprendida se acerco y saludo educadamente a los srs. Weasley, luego se giro a las "estrellitas" y a las cotillas que la miraban muy sorprendidos y paso de ello, luego se acerco a los gemelos y a wood- hola, qué tal las vacaciones?_

_- Bien, pero donde esta hermione?_

_La encapuchada se movio sigilosamente, parecia una pantera, se acerco a los Srs. Weasleys y _

_- disculpen mi malcriades, es solo que estoy un poco ... mmm ... cambiada y distraida ... buenos dias molly ... arthur ... mis queridos gemelos , hola oliver.. - decia la chica sin dejarse ver - este es leo os lo presento_

_- hermi quitate la capa - le dijo cariniosamente ( NA : sorry no tengo la "n" de nino ) leo que la ayudo a destaparse solo la capucha_

_- Hermione no nos salud... -intento decir Harry pero justo en esos momentos que hermione les estaba dando las espalda se volteo y le puedieron ver la cara ..._

_- Decias Potter?- dijo hermione con una mirada fria que competia con los frios ojos de Draco Malfoy, y con una voz que competia con la de Voldemort... pero que con ese susurro les parecio tan exitante_

_No hay manera para describir como se sintieron los griffindor, y no hay caritas para dar un ejemplo de sus expreciones... TODOS y absolutamente TODOS estaban con la boca abierta, Pan, Gin y Leo se reian para sus adentros pensando en que " si se han quedado asi solo por su rostro angelical, qué pasara cuando vean el resto?" en King Kross , los que estaban cerca se preguntaban si era un angel o la recreacion de una ilusion de los gemelos weasley para llamar la atencion... pero en especial habian unos ojos grises y unos azul-marino que no creian a sus ojos ... esa es mi elmione? pregunto inocentemente Blaise... hermione que gracias al silencio pudo escuchar se saco el resto de la capa, se volteo en direccion de donde habia escuchado la inconfundible voz de su amigo y se encamino hacia el, dejando a mas de uno suspirando ..._

_- Blaise? Draco?- ahora su mirada no era fria, era la mirada de la vieja Hermione con la dulzura y la sensualidad de __la nueva- me han faltado tanto- y asi abrazo a los dos_

_Harry y Ron miraban la escena melancolicos hasta que escucharon - Qué se siente Potter y tu comadreja, alno ser el màs querido por vuestra ex-mejor amiga?- Pansy siseaba como toda Slytherin a los oidos de los dos ex-mejores amigos de la chica_...

_- Elmione eles mi elmione pekenia ? - preguntaba Blaisie con sus pucheritos ( NA: necesito una ambulancia dioss me va a dar algo ! yo me imagino a blaise como el que hace Small ville, DIOS ESTA WENAZOOOO, cof cof cof mi algelito weno me esta amenazando con su lanza, asi que mejor sigamos) -si blaise soy yo -decia hermi con su sonrisa colgate o ... y abrazandolo, sintiendose protegida por los brazos de su amigo..._

_- Y para mi no hay?- decia el principe Sly. con un puchero que derritio a todas las chismosas y cotillas que se habian acercado a ver que sucedia -te olvidaste de mi?_

_- Claro que draco- dijo hermione dandoles una mirada seductora- no he olvidado a ninguno -_

_Este era una cosa que a colin no se le escapo " LOS DOS PRINCIPES SLY: SONROJADOS y ante a una muggle?" seguro que a Rita Skeeter le habria echo comodo un articulo asi,pero la gente no lo hubiera creido... y aunque sea asi eso es lo que estaba pasando... A continuacion herms se abrazo a draco, el que la correspondio de igual manera _

_El mundo màgico se estaba volviendo loco pero a ellos no les interesaba, Hermione dio un sonoro beso a draco y despues a Blaise se separo gatunamente de ellos y los cogio de las manos para llevarlos con ellos al grupo _

_Despues de que draco y blaise conocieran y se sintieran un poco celosos de leo, ante la mirada de envidia de muxos la de lujuria de otros y las de admiracion subieron altren y buscaron un compartimento para los tres Sly las dos Griff. y el por-el-momento-sin-casa-definida-._

**_O SI QUE ESTA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL TIEMPO ESCOLASTICO EN HOGWARTS IBA A SER MUUUY ENTRETENIDA AND VERY HOT ... pensaban todos en ese compartimento, por que loshombresillos_****_y la ahora nueva herm pensaban " la amistad es linda ... pero ... jeje sies de besos y caricias ... mmm es aun màs deliciosa e interesante" ...

* * *

Weno xicas y xicos lokos : LO SIENTO PERO NO TENIA MUXA INSPIRACION_**

tratare de no tardarme

espero nuevash opinionesh

wolas no me defrauden ( just.mysoul con un paniuelo tirada en el piso y rogando como mendiga) POR FAVOR

justmysoul repuesta es pocicion media rara como una buddihsta (esos monjes de la indi que creen en el nirvana etc etc...) OOOMMMM OOOMMM OMMMM me vaaann a eeeeesccriiiibir uuuunn reviewwwss pleaaase! OOOMM OMMM siii nooo nooo me voooy a animmaaar a escribir maaaàs OOOMM OMMM

jajajaja de tanto OOOMM ya me dio hambre

ciao hasta la prox.

contestare rr si es k llega

por ahora solo kiero decir GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO

bye bye

justmysoul


End file.
